Down the Hole
by jysellahorn22
Summary: Part two of Steph's Decision


Part 2

The next day Ranger got released from the hospital. "Where is Steph?" he asked.

"She had some bonds to do so we came," Tank said.

Ranger picked up his cell phone and dialed. It rang on Stephanie's phone a couple of times and then went to voice mail.

"This is not good," Ranger said out loud, then all of a sudden he dialed Rangemen. "I need a trace on Stephanie's car," he told the dispatcher.

"It just went off grid at Old Canyon road," the dispatcher told Ranger.

"Let's go." Then they rushed to Tank's SUV and took off for Steph's car.

When they reached Old Canyon Road they saw Steph's car on fire. "Perfect" Ranger said and he called it in. They got out of the car and started to look for Steph. Then all of a sudden Tank saw Lula running or trying to run up to them in a pink spandex skirt and a tank top with one boob sticking out of it.

"Lula," Tank said and rushed up to her.

"Steph and a bond are stuck down a hole," Lula said out of breath. "I will take you there". Tank went back to the SUV and grabbed some rope so he could go down and get them. "Ranger stay here, I will go get her," Tank said to Ranger.

Ranger looked at Tank and then looked at his bandaged and slinged arm and agreed retulantly.

"They're down there," Lula said and she pointed down a big black hole.

"Hey Tank, can we get a hand here?" Steph asked.

Tank just smiled and then tied the rope to the end of the tree and then climbed down.

"Hi, who is first?" he asked with a grin on his face.

"Take her," Steph said and then she placed her bond on Tank's back.

Tank started to climb up with Steph's bond on his back when he got to the top. He told the bond to sit and she sat down and did nothing.

Then Tank climbed to the bottom and Steph got on. "Let me guess my car was bugged."

"Yup."

"Great, how is my car anyway? It was smoking when I left it," Steph told Tank.

"It is toast Steph," Tank told her.

"Perfect."

When they got back to the rest of the cars, Steph saw Morelli there directing the tow truck to take her car. Steph fumbled in her pocket and found Ranger's ring and put it on her left hand.

Ranger walked up to her and pulled her in to him. She could smell the hospital scent on him and she did not like it.

Ranger then pulled away and looked at her, 'You need a shower," he said.

"Yeah, but I need to get her bonded again so I have to go. Can I use the SUV ?" Steph asked Ranger.

"Babe, keys are in her."

"Thanks," she said and then gave Ranger a peck on the cheek.

She loaded Mrs. Bones up and then took off.

Morelli looked as Steph left, and walked over to Ranger. "I heard a rumor that you and Steph are engaged," Morelli said evenly eyed to Ranger.

"YUP, I expect she will want the wedding soon. I have not had a chance to talk to her about it yet."

"Gun shot wound," Morelli said to Ranger.

"Yup, happened at Steph's apt last night," Ranger said then added "Well, my ride is here Morelli."

Then Ranger and Tank got into the SUV with Hal driving and left.

That evening Steph pulled up to her parent's house. Grandma Mazer was at the door. "Steph is here and there is a rock on her left hand."

"Who is he?" Valerie wanted to know who was in the kitchen rolling cookie balls.

Steph came and noticed her mom was going to the cupboard and took a drink of her stach.

"Ranger," Steph said.

Her mother made the sign of the cross.

"What happened to Morelli?" Her mother said cross eyed at Stephanie.

"He was a jerk," Stephanie told her. "End of story Ranger is no jerk."

All of a sudden Steph's cell phone rang.

"Yes."

"Babe."

"I am at my parent's house for dinner you want to join us? They would love to see you," Steph told Ranger.

"I will be there in Five, babe." Then he hung up.

Five minutes later, Steph saw Ranger's Porsche Turbo pull up to the curb. Ranger saw grandma hanging by the door. "Steph

your man is here, and I wonder if he wears boxers or briefs."

"Grandma," Steph and her mother yelled at the same time.

Steph came out of the kitchen and walked up to Ranger. "Hey there," she said and then she kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Hey," Ranger replied after the kiss.

"My father wants to talk to you," Steph said to him. "Oh babe."

"Just promise to take good care of me and you should be fine" Steph said and then she pushed Ranger in the living room with her father.

Ranger entered the living room and saw her father in his favorite Recliner watching the Rangers game.

"Have a seat Ranger," her father said. "I heard you proposed to my daughter." "Yes, sir" Ranger said.

"Well, good. I am glad she said yes to you. I always knew it would come down to you or Morelli. I am happy to see it is you, because Morelli was an ass some times to her, not you. You always treat her with respect and I thank you for that," her father told him.

"What about kids? Are you and Steph going to have any?" This question caught Ranger off guard.

"We have not discussed it yet," Ranger replied to him.

"Well I suggest you do because my wife will probably bring it up tonight. Anyway welcome to the family glad to have you in it." "Dinner is ready", they heard Grandma Mazer say.

"Well let's go eat." Steph's father said and then the two of them went to sit down at the table.

At the table Steph's father sat at the head at the table shoving food in his mouth.

"So when is the wedding?" Valerie said smiling.

"We don't know we have not had a chance to talk about it." Steph said.

"Well, the sooner the better is my word before Stephanie gets cold feet and call the whole thing off," Steph's mother said and then she said "Anybody want wine."

"No thanks," Steph said."

"I would like some," Ranger said as he looked at Steph and smiled.

"What about St. Matthew's Church Friday at 12 noon for the ceremony," Steph's mom said.

"If that is okay with you Ranger?"

Steph looked at Ranger who replied " Sure sounds great." Steph looked at him opened mouthed.

"Babe, you wanted me here," Ranger whispered in her ear and then he gave it a playful tug with his teeth.

She turned to look at him. By the time dinner was finished the wedding was planned two days from now at St. Matthew's Church at 12 noon.

Steph was out on the porch when she turned and saw Ranger coming out of her parent's house.

"Well, that was something," Steph said to him.

"Babe, you can still back out of this I will understand."

"No way, I back out now I will never here the end of it. We are getting married on Friday at St. Matthew's church at 12 noon." And then she rushed into his arms.

Ranger just held her for a few minutes, "Listen I have to go but I have work for you at Rangemen tomorrow morning - some files you can go through. I want you to get familiar with the new

guys at Rangemen," Ranger said to her while he was holding her.

"You don't think it is one of the new guys who is after you do you?" She asked pulling out of his hold.

"I am just being careful Babe," Ranger said and then he kissed her eyebrows and said "Tomorrow morning at 8am be there." Then he left her standing on the porch.

The next morning Stephanie slid her key card to access Rangemen. She parked her car and went into the building and up the elevator. She looked in the main room and said to the guys, "Hi there" then she walked on to Ranger's office. She knocked on the door and he turned and looked at her. He was in a pair of black Kakis and had a blue dress shirt on with the collar unbuttoned.

"Hi," she said as she took the sight of him in.

"Hi there, come on I will walk you to your desk. I should be back in time for lunch. I have a meeting that I have to be at a future client." Then he walked off.

When Ranger entered his apt at 12 noon for lunch he saw Steph there eating a salad. He shut and locked the door and walked up to her, and tugged on her pony tail, she looked up and he brought his mouth to hers and they kissed for a minute. He then picked her up and brought her to the bed where they made love.

Ranger kissed the top of Steph's head, "Babe."

"Yeah."

"Time for you to get up you have to go dress shopping for the wedding tomorrow," Ranger told her.

"Right, I am moving" and she crawled out from under him. And got dressed and said, "'There are two men that I singled out for their background that I don't like. One is named Lewis and the other Hands." Then she left his apartment.

Ranger got out of bed and looked at the folders of those men. Talking to himself he asked "Are one of you the one who wants me dead?"

To be continued.


End file.
